Remember Me
by The Doctor's Charlene
Summary: "Who are you?" The Doctor never knew that three simple words could hurt and break him in more ways than one. When the TARDIS accidentally crash lands in London, Charlene Tyler ends up in the hospital and loses her memories and forgets all about the Doctor, their relationship with one another, and their travels. More inside...


******Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, but I do own Charlene (The Protector) and any other characters I make up!

**Summary:** "Who are you?" The Doctor never knew that three simple words could hurt and break him in more ways than one. When the TARDIS accidently crash lands in London, Charlene Tyler ends up in the hospital and loses her memories and forgets all about the Doctor, their relationship with one another, and their travels. Even though there's no hope of recovery, the Doctor will do anything in his power to get her to remember him. Even staying in one place and dealing with Jackie and Rose Tyler. Doclene.

**Author's Note: **A AU fanfic for Charlene, Charlene Who. It is set in the second season, but no specific time line. It is way before Doomsday so Rose and Jackie are still there, obviously from the summary lol. Charlene hasn't opened the pocket watch so she isn't a Time Lady and she didn't regenerate so she's still in Brittany Snow form and Doclene haven't told each other how they felt either. You'll see how deep Charlene's memory loss is as you keep on reading. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

* * *

"Where is she?!" Jackie Tyler demanded as she stormed up to the Doctor with Rose beside her.

Though he looked completely heartbroken, she didn't give a damn. She wanted to punch him … no wait, she wanted to smack, kick, and _kill_ the man in front of her. He promised her that he would never let Charlene get hurt. But he broke that promise. Charlene was in the hospital. She could be dying and it was all the Doctor's fault. Why couldn't he be more careful? Didn't he know how to control that blasted time machine of his? Obviously not since it crash landed in London.

Jackie wouldn't admit to being scared but … getting that phone call from a nurse at the local hospital, she had been _so_ scared, so scared of losing someone else she cared about. The thought of losing one of her daughters brought a new set of tears to her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She needed to be strong for Charlene, for Rose.

"Jackie, I'm so sorry," The Doctor whispered, breaking her out of her thoughts.

She glared at him. "I don't need your apology, just tell me where my daughter is," she told him through gritted teeth, her back straight and her shoulders tense.

Rose rubbed her mum's shoulders, trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working as her shoulders were still tense. She was worried about Charlene too. When Jackie had told her that her sister was in the hospital, Rose could remember her heart beating fast against her chest as worry gripped her. She never thought that Charlene, her strong, stubborn, sister would be in a hospital and that it would be because of the Doctor, who loved her more than life itself even if he hadn't admitted to it. Neither of them had admitted yet even though everyone could see it.

Finally the Doctor pointed over to the door that he was standing in front of her. "She's in there," he answered Jackie quietly.

Rose's heart broke him, seeing the pain in his eyes. As Jackie rushed into the room, she went up to the Doctor and patted him on the shoulder.

"She'll be alright, you'll see," Rose said with what she hoped was reassuring smile. "Charlene's strong. She'll get through it."

Even though he looked like he didn't believe her, he nodded anyway. Giving him one last smile, she went into the room and almost fell to her knees as the sadness hit her once more at the sight of Charlene.

Lying in the hospital bed with machines hooked up to her and a tube down her throat. Her face was busied up as were her arms and probably her legs too but you couldn't see them as she had a blanket over her. The bruises would heal over time.

Jackie was by her side and holding her hand, sobbing. Rose stayed where she was as she found that she couldn't move. If she got closer and got a better look at her face, she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop herself from crying. It just wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen Charlene? Rose glanced back at the Doctor, who was just standing out of the door, watching with sad, painful eyes.

Poor guy.

"Mum," Rose said gently.

But she didn't respond burying her face into the bed, gripping Charlene's hand tightly, as she continued to sob. Rose went over to her mother and hugged her. Jackie turned around and hugged her other daughter as tight as she could, not wanting to let her go. As if she did then she would lose her too just like she could be losing Charlene.

Rose looked her mum in the eye, wiping away her tears. "Mum, she's going to be okay," she told her softly. "This is Charlene we're talking about. Like I told the Doctor." She ignored the fact that Jackie tensed at the mention of the Doctor and continued, "She's strong. She'll get through it."

"How can you be so optimistic, Rose?!" Jackie yelled, jerking away from her other daughter. She started pacing about as she ranted, "Charlene could be dying! And it's all his fault!" She stopped her walking to glare and point a finger at the Doctor, who flinched. "He just had to come into our lives! If she had never met him, none of this would have happened to her! She wouldn't be in the hospital and she wouldn't be possibly dying! Why did this have to happen to her?!" With that, her face crumbled and she sobbed.

Rose threw her arms around her mum and started to cry too. She hated to see her mum like this. Jackie was strong. Despite everything bad that happened, she would always look on the bright side of life. Rose had always admired that about her mother.

"I know, I hate seeing her like this too," she told her mum through tears. "But we have to stay positive. We're going to get through this together."

Jackie nodded against her shoulder. "Okay," she whispered.

There was silence in the hospital room until the Doctor broke the silence.

"I should go," he mumbled.

"Yeah you should," Jackie said coldly, removing her head from Rose's shoulder to give a cold look that matched the coldness in her voice.

The Doctor flinched at it. "I'm so sorry," he said. "I didn't mean for this to happen." He gulped hard, "The last thing I wanted was Char to get hurt. I promised you and I promised myself that I wouldn't let her be harmed." Though she shouldn't have been, Rose was surprised to see tears in his eyes, "Call me when she wakes up," he whispered, turning around to leave.

"Wait!" Rose called after him and he stopped in his place but didn't turn around. She turned to Jackie, "Let him stay. Charlene would want to see him when she wakes up."

"But Rose, it's his fault that Charlene is in here! How could you want him to stay?" Jackie demanded.

"Because _Charlene_ would want him here and you know that she would," Rose said sternly.

"No, he can't stay," Jackie said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't want him near Charlene _ever again_." She sneered those last two words over at the Doctor and he flinched again, his eyes pained now more than ever.

"Mum, let's not be rash, how about we just wait and see what Char has to say to it once she wakes up?" Rose suggested. Though it was normally Charlene who was the calm one, she had to be in those shoes this time around.

Jackie hesitated at the suggestion but knew that Rose was right. They should wait until Charlene wakes up and then decide. But she knew that her opinion wouldn't change. She didn't want that man near her daughter and once she got better, she wouldn't let her travel with him either. She didn't care if Charlene tried to convince her to let her go with him. She wouldn't budge on the subject. She had to look out for Charlene's best interest and it was to stay here in London and not go with the Doctor.

"Fine," Jackie grumbled. "He can stay…"

-0-

Though visiting hours were over, the Doctor stayed at the hospital, just staring at Charlene's door blankly.

She didn't have any more of those machines hooked up to her and the tube down her throat anymore. Charlene was now in stable condition and now they were just waiting for her to wake up.

_'This is all my fault.'_ The Doctor thought to himself sadly. His hearts clenched painfully in his chest. He could still Charlene's screams in his head as the TARDIS got out of control and flew out of the vortex crashing landing. The Doctor screwed his eyes shut and he put his head in his hands. _'I should have made sure that the TARDIS was alright to fly. I should have…'_ He stopped his thoughts, shaking his head.

There was so many things he could have done different but it was too late. Charlene was in the hospital. Hurt.

And again, it was all his fault. Jackie was right. If he hadn't come into their lives, Charlene wouldn't have started traveling with him and she wouldn't be here right now.

The Doctor was surprised that Rose hadn't reacted the same way that Jackie did. He could tell that she was just as heartbroken about Charlene as Jackie was and yet … she managed to convince her mum to let him stay.

But as soon as Charlene woke up, he would leave and never come back. Though he didn't want her to leave, wanted her to stay and travel with him, he knew that he couldn't let her. He wouldn't let her get hurt again especially not by him.

Standing up from the seat he was sitting in, he walked up to Charlene's room and looked through the window at her. Since she didn't have the machines or the tube, it was easier to look at her but not all that much.

"Oh Charlene," The Doctor whispered, staring at her as he touched the window. "I'm so, so sorry."

Breaking his eyes from her, he looked at the doorknob and though he knew he shouldn't, he didn't stop him from grabbing it and opening up the door. He stepped inside and headed over to Charlene. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. She looked at peace despite the fact she was in the hospital. The Doctor reached for her hand and just as his fingers brushed against the back of her hand, her eyes started to flutter open and he tensed, jerking his hand back.

Her eyes fully open, revealing her blue eyes. Ones that for the past couple hours, he thought he would never see again.

"Charlene," The Doctor whispered with a smile. "Hello."

"Where am I?" she asked, looking tiredly around.

He was instantly worried. "Don't you remember?"

Charlene instantly shook her head. "No idea," she mumbled. She met his eyes with her confused ones as her eyebrows furrowed at him, "Who are you?"

And his hearts broke at _those three words_.

She didn't remember him…

**TBC...**


End file.
